I believe I have to say 'I m Sorry'
by C. C. Cr0ss
Summary: "A soft, scratched yelling was all I could hear from him, the guy was angry and I was happy about it. Just because I was the reason." Piko x Rin One Shot


"I believe I have to say 'I´m Sorry'" 

* * *

><p>I could feel how the snow started to fall around us. Winter had started earlier than we thought, but we both had longed for it. I could see how her nose was red with cold, and how her cheeks turned a soft pink.<p>

I stared at her reluctantly, as if I could hope the snow never stopped falling, I stood a few steps behind her.

I could see how she was smiling with her rosy lips.

But, her smile vanished when she trembled holding her hands by her chest. As if she was expecting someone could go get her, she raised her head, gazing to the stars covering the skies. She seemed full of hope… she started muttering a name, _his name.  
><em>  
>-Please… come back.<p>

Since _he _had disappeared in thin air, she hoped, and anticipated to see him through her window, trying to come back, even after everything he _did _to her.

He just knew she would keep her door open for _him, _and _only him._

* * *

><p>It was freezing cold outside. I could see how her legs trembled with the cold, but she stayed there, holding her hands close to her chest. I wondered if she was holding something between them.<p>

I stared at my feet, seeing how the snow didn´t stopped falling all around us. Deep on my thoughts, I think I heard her say:

-I believe I have to say I´m sorry—

I walked a little bit nearer; I only wished I could hear what she needed to say. Even if it meant hearing would hurt me…

-I just really hope you would forgive me…

She separated her hands from her chest when a song was heard… she stared at her hands, she was carrying her cellphone. I expected a message… But her soft voice came as she answered the phone:

-Hello? Is that you?

Then silence came.

-I´m sorry, but I have to tell you something. Something important…

Silence.

-It´s just that… I will not be waiting forever, you know? Since you´ve been gone I… I have befriended most of the Vocaloids… even that Piko guy… yeah… the one you were so jealous of…

I could feel how the blush was forming in my face… more silence.

-What-? I won´t do that! I like him! At least he has been taking care of me while you´re gone!

A soft, scratched yelling was all I could hear from him, the guy was _angry _and I was _happy _about it, just because _I was the reason._

I smiled softly at the thought of it…

-I´ve told you many times before, he´s not a bastard! He might be a little fucked-up… but he´s nice to me! _Not like you!_

Then she angrily hung up… she didn´t turned around… but she did said:

-I´m sorry you heard that… Piko

I smiled again, and chuckled a little bit.

-It´s nothing…

She sighed heavily and turned around; big, teary eyes stared at me, her small flush, the same pinkish tone and her nose, still the same.

I got nearer to her, and took the tears away… holding her face while saying:

-My, my, dear, you look better when you´re smiling…

Embarrassed, I let her go, and backed up a little bit, yet, she smiled again, with her red and swollen eyes. I stared down at her, her face a few inches from mine.  
>She held her closed cellphone by her heart, and then took it away; hiding it in her jacket.<p>

She took my hand and slightly squeezed it, expecting me to return the grip; her blush growing wilder when I decided to held her hand back, tangling our fingers.

She smiled at me, and she closed her eyes for a second.

Damn, Rin was _beautiful._

Her soft eyes stared around us, the snow falling perfectly, fragment by fragment. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me softly on the cheek…

She held my hands tighter, smiling at me, she started walking away… running across the path, playing with the snow that frozen her feet. She laughed as she kicked every once in a while the snow below her feet, watching how it splashed around.

She laughed once again when she stared at me with her green emerald eyes. She smiled at me brightly, making me blush.

I… I think I might love her…

-Piko!  
>-Ah! Yeah! Coming!<br>**_  
>FIN<em>**

* * *

><p>Lame ending is LAME~<p>

Review, please?

Sorry~! I just couldn´t hold it... this was inspired by an image with a song found on YouTube [If you really wish to hear it, message me ;) and I´ll give you the link]

Piko: I just discovered him and I´m in LOVE~ xD  
>But the duet~<br>OMG! The DUET made me love him more and like Rin even more.

=]

Oh! I also, do NOT own Vocaloid...and it's never going to happen. 

Sincerely Yours:  
>C.C. Cr0ss<p>

[Lately a little bit _too _obsessed with writing _lame _Vocaloid fan fiction...

* * *

><p>[Edit: 1106/2011]


End file.
